


Isn't that a wonderful beginning?

by CelticArche



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Toy store, Gen, Mention of Hanson, One Shot, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6056719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticArche/pseuds/CelticArche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy store AU where Henry goes to the Toys R Us in Times Square to buy a gift for Hanson's kids, and Lucas works there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't that a wonderful beginning?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cephalopod_groupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/gifts).



> This is all the fault of cephalopod_groupie. Yes, I know that store is now closed, I don't care.
> 
> Beta'd by cephalopod_groupie.

Henry steps inside the four story Toys R Us in Time Square. The place is huge and overwhelming, and not only because he’s an anachronism in his own right. Children are everywhere, and there is an actual ferris wheel inside. Henry glances around, looking for a way to the video games. A sign helpfully informs him that they’re on the third floor.

Henry makes his way up the stairs to the third floor, and enters the area that is quite obviously for electronic items. He looks at his piece of paper, and warily enters. Perhaps he should have brought Abe with him. As he enters, he hears a voice call out.

“Hello! Is there anything I can help you with?”

Henry looks around and finally notices a tall young man wearing black slacks, a red polo shirt, black sneakers, and a name tag that says his name is Lucas.

“Perhaps. I, uh, have no idea what I’m looking for.”

Lucas grins. “Oh sure. That’s not a problem. Is that your list, there?”

“Yes.” Henry looks at it. “I need a…. chaired lizard? And a bird of prey. A raptor, to be more precise.”

Lucas blinks at him. “Ho-kay. Can I see that?”

Henry hands over the list and Lucas looks at it, rubbing a hand over his stubble. 

“Ah! A Charizard and Falcon amiibos! Yup. We got them. This way.”

Henry follows Lucas to an aisle filled with small statues in plastic boxes, hanging. Lucas hums as he looks over the collection. He bends over to look at the lower levels, his hands on his knees. Henry raises an eyebrow and leans his head to one side.

Lucas takes one of the boxes off a peg. “Here’s Charizard….aaaannnnddd….” He continues looking for the other statue.

Henry continues looking as well, unknown to Lucas. Lucas hums as he comes to some empty pegs. “Huh. Looks like there aren’t any Falcons here. I think I saw some in the back, give me a mo’.”

“Certainly.” Henry puts his hands on his pocket.

Lucas pulls a set of keys from a pocket and heads to the small storage area for his department. He unlocks the door and sticks his head in. Sure enough, there’s two boxes labeled ‘Falcon Amiibo’ sitting on the floor with the truck that hadn’t been put up yet. Lucas slips part way inside, just enough to grab the two small boxes, and ducks back out. The door locks behind him.

“Yup. Just as I thought, we got them in on the truck and they’ve not been put out.”

“Ah, very good. Do I… pay for the items here?”

Lucas heads to the register. “We’d prefer that you do.”

Henry follows him, and watches as Lucas uses the keys to break the tape and pull out one of the statues inside. Lucas taps at the touch screen and types in the password to unlock the register. He begins to scan the two items. 

“Would you like a warranty on either of these?”

“Ah, no, thank you.”

“Alright. And do you have a rewards card with us?”

“No, no. Nor do I want one, these are for a coworker’s children.”

“You sure? You get $5 for every $25 you spend?”

“No, no. That is alright, thank you.”

Lucas gives him a crooked smile. “Alright. Well, then, your total is going to be $31.20.”

Lucas places the two statues in a bag while Henry pulls out his wallet. Henry gives him some cash. Lucas smiles.

“Out of $35.” The register pops open and Lucas removes the bills and change. He closes the drawer with his hip and places the receipt in Henry’s hand. “And one, two, three and eighty cents is your change. Thank you and have a good day.” He offers Henry the bag.

Henry takes the bag. Just as he’s putting his wallet away, the walkie talkie on Lucas’ hip comes to life. “Lucas, Jamie is coming to relieve you. Do you have any putbacks?”

Lucas brings the walkie up to his mouth. “Negative, all my putbacks have been done.”

“Then go ahead and clock out when Jamie gets there.”

“Gotcha, thanks.”

Henry tilts his head to one side. “You’re getting off work, then?”

Lucas gives him an odd look. “Yeah.”

Henry smiles charmingly at Lucas, and licks his lips. “Would you like to have coffee with me?”

“Uh, no offense, but I don’t even know your name.”

Henry holds out his hand. “Henry Morgan.”

Lucas warily shakes it. “Lucas Wahl.”

“So, coffee?” Henry prompts.

“Do you mean coffee or “coffee”?” Lucas asks, using air quotes.

“Just… coffee.”

Lucas checks his watch. It’s not like he’s got anything to go home to in a hurry. “I supposed. I’ll have to clock out and call my roommate, let him know I’m going to be out for a bit.” A roommate that he doesn’t actually have, but this guy could be a psycho for all he knows.

  
“Certainly. I shall wait for you outside.” Henry smiles and winks, then leaves.


End file.
